


You Let Me Violate You

by an_an0maly (prettylittlelea)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Light Bondage, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlelea/pseuds/an_an0maly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanna feel you from the inside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Let Me Violate You

Title: You Let Me Violate You  
Author: an_an0maly  
Rating: NC-17  
OT3: Dianna Agron/Lea Michele/Naya Rivera  
Word Count: 3,465  
Summary: I wanna feel you from the inside...  
Disclaimer: This is in no way any representation of real life events.  
Author’s Note: A little bit of a continuation of It's Good To Hear Your Voice, You Know It's Been So Long. Title is from Nine Inch Nail’s ‘I Wanna Fuck You Like An Animal’.

 

Lea rubbed her front against the sheets below her as she slowly woke up from her deep sleep. She buried her face in her pillow as soft material gently rubbed against her closed eyelids. Frowning in confusion she tried to move her right hand to pull at the silk around her eyes. Her confusion deepened and her heart skipped a beat when she tried to move her wrist and a slight tug pulled her leg with it.

Panic suddenly set in when she couldn’t move either of her arms. She felt the tug of soft rubber tied around her wrists and thighs. She fleetingly thought about the spank ties Dianna had bought while on Long Island. She barely wrapped her head around the belief that Di was using them to tie her wrists to her thighs. She was brought back to the situation as her breathing began to speed up and her heart began to pound in her chest as she further realised she was exposed, the cool night air a feather light touch against her naked body. “Di?” She called out, a twinge of fear laced through her tone.

She felt the bed dip next to her left hip and a soothing hand caressed her back. “Shh... You’re ok,” she heard the words whispered close to her ear.

Lea visibly relaxed. She was still tense, but knowing Di was in the room with her, calmed her down considerably. “What’s going on?” Lea asked with a mixture of caution and curiosity.

She felt Dianna’s naked body lean over her body. Di’s nipples brushed tantalisingly against the skin of her shoulder blade before she felt Dianna’s lips caress the outer shell of her ear. “I’ve got a surprise for you. But you have to make one important decision first.” She felt Dianna’s hand move down her spine, over the swell of her backside and down the back of her thigh to where the soft rubber wrapped around it. Dianna traced around the restraint over to Rachel’s outer thigh, over the twisted rubber and to her bound wrist. “Do you want to be fucked on your back?” Dianna trailed a finger around Lea’s wrist. “Or on your front?”

Lea sucked in a breath as she felt wetness begin to pool between her legs. Her eyes fluttered behind the silk covering her eyes. “I... I want to you to fuck me on my back.” Lea begged in a low, breathy tone. “Please.”

Dianna let out a soft giggle as she traced her hand back to Lea’s outer thigh. Her fingers traced back over the leather to disappear between Lea’s legs. Delicately, she slid her finger through Lea’s arousal. Heat radiated from Lea’s folds as the brunette whimpered. Dianna held back a moan at the responsiveness of her lover. She nipped at Lea’s shoulder before grinning. “Who said I’d be the one fucking you?”

Lea gasped as she felt the bed dip near her feet. “Di?” Lea questioned with nervousness. She tried once again to move her arms, but the action just caused her legs to spread wider, opening her up to whoever was at the end of the bed.

Dianna’s hand disappeared from between Lea’s legs to gently caress the side of Lea’s face, her fingers moving to glide through the few loose strands of hair that had escaped her blindfold. “I’m going to be right here,” she said softly. Lea briefly identified her own scent on Dianna’s fingers before she felt her girlfriend shift away slightly.

“Help me turn her over.” Dianna said to the other person on the bed. A few seconds passed before Lea gasped as she felt soft, warm, feminine hands on the outside of her legs. Thumbs caressed the soft skin at the back of her knees before firmly but gently grasping Lea’s legs and pulling them together. Her arms involuntarily followed the movement.

Dianna and the mystery third party carefully rolled Lea onto her back. Dianna shifted Lea’s torso enough to slide in behind her, her breasts pressing against Lea’s back. She braced herself on her hands, one leg on either side of Lea’s body. She shivered as she shifted her hips and her clit rubbed against her lover’s lower back. She took a few seconds before making sure she was balanced properly. She shifted her weight to her left arm and rearranged the pillows behind her. Leaning back against the pillows and headboard, she pulled Lea close against her body.

Throughout all the rearranging of positions, Lea kept silent. She was slightly nervous. She cursed the blindfold as she desperately wanted to see the person who was now pulling her legs apart, their hands slowly sliding up the inside of her thighs, spreading her wider. There was a definite thrill racing through her body at the knowledge that she wasn’t certain who this person could be, but she really wanted to know who Dianna had allowed into their bedroom. She attempted to move one of her hands to reach out to the other girl, but as her leg began to move with it, she felt her girlfriend beneath her giggle. She groaned in frustration, her hips pressing down against Dianna, causing the blonde’s giggles to turn into a gasp.

“Did you have to tie my hands?” Lea asked with annoyance as she attempted to flail her arms.

A second giggle from between her legs was heard and Lea’s heart fluttered for a moment as recognition began to dawn on her.

“Don’t you remember telling me about this fantasy?” Dianna teasingly asked with a grin. She moved her hands to Lea’s sides, slowly caressing the soft skin there, from hip to breast and back again.

Lea practically growled in annoyance. She hated admitting defeat. “I remember,” she begrudgingly admitted. She shuddered with anticipation at the feeling of both sets of hands caressing her body.

She felt hands grip her thighs and push them further apart. She gasped when she felt those same warm hands move her legs to straddle Dianna’s. She was completely open and exposed and at their mercy. Her inner muscles clenched at the position, wetness coating her entrance. Dianna’s hands suddenly moved to wrap around Lea’s elbows, holding her arms back.

“Feel how wet she is.” Dianna ordered their guest. A finger tentatively slid around Lea’s opening, coating the tip with her essence. The heat emanating from Lea’s entrance was too tantalising to ignore and with a quick dip inside, she felt Lea’s muscles contract around her finger. Lea groaned at the slow exploration, her head turning toward Dianna’s.

“Di... Please.” Lea whined in anticipation, her head pressing back against Dianna.

“Don’t make me gag you, too.” Dianna said with a small giggle. Lea whimpered at the idea of being gagged and completely helpless. Dianna grinned as she realised Lea had left that out of her fantasy. “You want to be bound, blindfolded and gagged, don’t you?” Lea shifted against Dianna and moaned as a second finger entered her, pushing and twisting slowly. “You want to be completely helpless as you get fucked hard, fast and deep. Don’t you?”

Lea jerkily nodded her head as the fingers began to slowly thrust inside her. Her hips rocked in time with the thrusts and her fists clenched as she ached to touch someone. “I need... I ne - ”

“Sh... I know,” Dianna whispered as her right hand drifted up and over Lea’s breast, grazing her nipple before settling over Lea’s mouth. Her left hand trailed up Lea’s side to pinch Lea’s other nipple. The brunette whimpered against Dianna’s hand. “Naya? Let me taste her,” Lea heard Dianna say to their companion before she moaned at the thought of their friend and co-star fucking her like this. As fingers gently slid from the wet heat between her legs, she briefly fought against her restraints at the idea of Naya’s fingers coated in her essence moving between her girlfriend’s lips. Right next to her ear she could hear Dianna’s tongue and mouth sucking on Naya’s fingers. Her head strained against Dianna’s hand covering her mouth, but Dianna held firmly.

Lea heard Naya’s fingers slip out from between Dianna’s lips with a high pitched suckle. She felt a moan rumble in the chest beneath her. “I love the way you taste,” Dianna whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder and fight against the restraints again. Naya’s hand skimmed down Lea’s body, tracing a path over and around both breasts, down Lea’s soft skin of her belly to the tops of her thighs.

“How badly do you want her?” Dianna asked watching closely as Naya’s eyes followed the path her hands had just taken.

Naya looked up and met Dianna’s intense gaze. “I need her,” she replied, her breathing ragged. Her dark eyes held Dianna’s hazel ones for a few tense moments. They’d already discussed this. From the beginning it had been obvious Dianna and Lea were always going to belong to each other, and when Di had first approached her about this surprise, Naya felt the need to reveal to the beautiful blonde, that she wasn’t the only co-star of theirs that wanted to sleep with Lea. “She’s mine,” Dianna had replied with conviction, scarily channelling her inner-Quinn. “We know,” was all Naya had said in reply.

Naya and Dianna were snapped out of their musings by the girl beneath them struggling to use her voice. Dianna released her lover’s mouth. “Please... someone just fuck me,” Lea pleaded, her hips rocking and her head lolling from side to side.

Dianna clamped her hand back over Lea’s mouth once again before meeting Naya’s gaze. “Do it,” she ordered. And before Lea could even register Dianna’s words, Naya slid the black silicone appendage suspended between her legs, hard and fast into Lea’s tight, wet passage. Lea squealed into Dianna’s hand, her body tensing, back arching at feeling so full so suddenly.

Naya shifted her body closer to the couple, her knees wedging themselves beneath Dianna’s thighs. Her hands gripped onto Dianna’s bent knees as she held still, allowing Lea to adjust. Di’s left hand reached up and grabbed onto the back of Naya’s head, pulling the girl forward, causing her to slip deeper into Lea. Lea whimpered as she tried to rock her hips, ready for more.

Naya braced her hands on either side of the two girls, holding herself up as Dianna pulled her head toward her own. Dianna dropped a soft kiss on the girl’s lips before meeting her aroused stare. “Remember the night you told me you watched us in the trailer?” Dianna asked, her fingers gently threading through Naya’s hair. Naya nodded her head in remembrance of that alcohol-infused evening.

“Tell her what you told me.” Dianna coached, her breathing becoming laboured as Lea continued to rock against her.

Naya’s eyes flickered over Dianna’s flushed face. Her breathing quickened as she remembered her drunken confessions. She nodded her head slightly before rocking her hips back and slowly entering Lea again. Lea moaned at the sensation, but she needed more. She tried to move her hands but sagged with defeat when she found she was still bound. She rocked her hips trying to urge Naya along, but the girl just continued to work at a slow pace. Slowly sliding in, slowly sliding out.

Naya shifted her weight back to her knees, her hands now moving to Lea’s waist. She continued her torturous pace. She leant forward, her forehead resting against Dianna’s chest, her lips close to Lea’s ear. She thrust her hips sharply and rocked into Lea and Dianna. Her breasts brushed against Lea’s, a gasp falling from her own lips. “God, Lea...” Naya whispered her voice deep with arousal. “I’ve wanted to fuck you from the first moment I saw you in those short shorts at rehearsal.” She continued to thrust her hips into the two girls as Lea strained against Dianna’s hand covering her mouth.

Naya moved her hands to cover Lea’s breasts, her fingers teasing Lea’s nipples. “Do you even realise the pull you have over all of us?” Naya moved her lips to suck on Lea’s neck briefly. Her left hand continued to massage Lea’s breast as her right hand trailed down to where their bodies met. She nipped at the skin beneath her lips before pulling away, her lips back to Lea’s ear. “You always find some excuse to run your hands over us. A touch on the shoulder, grabbing our arm, or even the hugs you pull us into.” Naya moved her thumb to brush across Lea’s clit, the girl beneath her arching back and whimpering. Naya could see the brunette’s hands clenching and pulling at the restraints. “You’re such a fucking tease.”

Rubbing at Lea’s clit, Naya’s hips moved at a leisurely pace. Lea was emitting grunting noises in the back of her throat as she tried to thrust her hips to encourage Naya to move faster. Dianna was breathing rapidly as Lea rocked against her. “Faster. You... you need to go faster,” Dianna panted, her eyes closing as she felt Lea push back into her again. Her arms trembled from holding Lea and she just needed Naya to thrust just a fraction faster. This teasing pace was not just torture on Lea but on all three of them.

Naya moved her head to look up at Dianna. “No. This is payback for the trailer.” Naya paused before thrusting deep and fast. “Let go of her mouth,” she ordered Dianna.

“No,” Dianna replied with a shake of her head.

Naya stopped all movement and braced herself with a hand clenching around the wood of the headboard. She met Dianna’s gaze with her own. “You may own her, but right now, I’m in charge. Take your hand off her mouth.”

Beneath them Lea moaned. She was ready to burst into tears at the frustration Naya and Dianna were building in her. She just wanted release.

Dianna’s heart raced at the knowledge that everyone considered Lea hers. She eyed Naya before carefully peeling her fingers away from Lea’s mouth.

“Please... please...” Lea almost sobbed as soon as her mouth was free again.

Naya moved in to rain soft kisses under Lea’s jaw. Dianna gripped Naya’s hair forcing the girl to pull away briefly. “Fuck her. Hard,” Dianna ordered seriously.

Lea whimpered, her teeth biting into her bottom lip.

Naya paused for a few seconds before nodding her head. Moving her hand back to rub at Lea’s clit, she brought her left arm down from the headboard to wrap around Dianna’s knee to grab onto Lea’s hip. She thrust fast and deep into Lea causing the girl to squeal at the abrupt intrusion. Rocking her hips back, Naya thrust deep inside. Her pace was only marginally faster than before, but the added appendage was reaching deeper than before.

“Harder.” Dianna coached, her head bent forward, buried against Lea’s shoulder.

Naya grunted as she felt the insert rubbing against her own clit. At the force she was using on Lea, she was close to her own orgasm. She began thrusting faster and deeper, the fingers gripping Lea’s hip digging into the girl’s flesh. Her muscles strained with the exertion it took to maintain deep, hard thrusts.

“Bruise her,” Dianna moaned as Lea’s body rocked into her own. Lea let out a sob as the tension began to build at an alarming rate in the pit of her belly. She could feel Naya pushing into her, deeper and deeper, but she still needed more. She knew she’d be sore tomorrow, but it was going to be worth it. Even the fingerprint bruises on her hip and the ligature marks on her wrists would be worth it.

Dianna’s final order was all the permission Naya needed to let go. Pulling out she thrust back into Lea, causing the girl to throw her head back and let out a high pitched wail. Each thrust came faster than the last, and moved deeper inside her, hitting Lea’s cervix each and every time. Naya’s thumb and index finger rubbed and pinched at Lea’s clit, the tension in Lea’s body building and building. Naya pressed hard against Lea’s clit before rubbing it again. Lea’s body tensed for a heartbeat as the tension snapped. Her body shuddered as a loud groan burst forth through her lips. Her muscles clenched around the silicone so hard Naya had to push harder to slip through.

“Don’t stop... don’t stop.” Lea finally panted, her body riding out her release. She continued to thrust her hips and begged for Naya to keep going. She knew Dianna hadn’t found her own release yet, but was close as Dianna’s nails dug into her arms and was rubbing her clit against her lower back.

Naya made a noise in the back of her throat as she continued to push deep inside Lea, her own release building. She let go of Lea’s hip and moved her right hand away from her clit to grab the headboard with both hands. She continued to rock her hips with short, sharp thrusts. Faster and faster she rocked, her clit rubbing against the insert, her own arousal helping her slide back and forth, reaching for that release. Before she even realised what was happening her orgasm was upon her and she let out a mewling sound, head thrown back, nails clawing at the wood. Her body collapsed into Lea, her muscles twitching with release as she tried to catch her breath. She heard Dianna moan in disappointment from behind Lea.

“Untie me,” Lea ordered breathlessly.

Naya found her last ounce of strength and rolled over and untied one of Lea’s hands. Once Lea’s wrist was free, she pulled away and lay exhausted on the bed. She turned her head to watch Lea throw off her blindfold before hurriedly untying her other wrist. She scrambled off Dianna and turned to face the blonde.

Lea hungrily pulled Dianna’s mouth to her own, their mouths fighting for dominance as Lea’s hand disappeared between Dianna’s legs. Naya watched as Dianna ripped her mouth away from Lea to throw her head back with a groan. Lea thrust three fingers up inside Dianna. Her fingers slid easily through the blonde’s wet, hot passage and Lea felt Di’s muscles clench tightly around her. With her left hand, she wrapped it around the back of Dianna’s neck and pulled the girl’s mouth back to her own. Dianna whimpered as Lea’s thumb pressed against her clit, three fingers still thrusting deep inside her. Dianna’s hands reached out trying to grab something to hold onto. Her left hand found Naya’s and she gripped it tightly as her right hand gripped onto the top of the headboard.

She was so close to her release. Her body was on fire and her nipples ached to be touched, but she just desperately needed this release. Watching and feeling Lea get fucked by Naya was more thrilling than just the idea of it. Feeling Lea’s body move against hers, listening to Lea’s moans and whimpers and feeling Lea strain against her and the rubber restraints, gave her a rush of adrenaline that hadn’t been matched since that night she’d taken Lea from behind.

Lea’s right hand continued to thrust as her thumb rubbed against Dianna’s clit. Lea pushed against Di’s mouth with her own until they were pressed up against the head board. She trailed her left hand down between Dianna’s legs, moving it below the hand thrusting inside. She let her index finger trail a path of Dianna’s arousal down to the tight, puckered entrance beneath her thrusting hand. She carefully and slowly slid her index finger in and felt Dianna’s muscles clench around her. As she slid her finger back out, she thrust it back inside and felt Dianna come apart around her.

Dianna ripped her mouth away from Lea’s again to allow a scream to escape. Her nails dug into the back of Naya’s hand, and the muscles in her arms strained as she held on tightly through her release. Lea’s fingers continued to thrust up into Dianna, riding out her orgasm.

When Dianna’s body fell in on itself and her head lolled to the side, her eyes closing with exhaustion, Lea slid her fingers out and wiped them on the sheets beneath them. She pulled herself up and collapsed into Dianna’s waiting arms. Lea curled into Dianna as the blonde’s legs trapped her between them. Lea reached a hand out to Naya who was watching them with hooded eyes, sleep waiting to claim her. Lea ran her fingers through the long dark strands of their friend’s hair. “Thank you.”

Dianna managed a small giggle as Naya groaned and rolled herself toward the pair, curling up next to them.


End file.
